The Diplomats
by JohnChivez
Summary: Years have passed since the defeat of Ozai, but close friends have been scattered across the world by new responsibilities. The Avatar seeks to heal 100 years worth of hate that runs deeper than Aang ever knew.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Book 4 Chapter 1

The Diplomats.

There was a time when the world was out of balance, the fire nation was poised to destroy anything in their path. The Avatar, the master of all four elements, was realized in a young boy named Aang. He brought about peace, but after 100 Years of war the world was refusing the heal. Years have passed since the wars end. With the Air nomads gone, and the world so utterly scarred, the last airbender seeks to bring the world into harmony once more.

"Aang, I know you have the duty to maintain balance, but this seems like more than we can do alone."  
"I know Katara, but before the war was over... Just think of how stressful my job was then!"

Aang gave the biggest most reassuring grin he could, and Katara smiled back, although with clouds of doubt still lingering on her face. Appa gave another surge forward with a flip of his giant tail. They could see their destination clearly between the clouds: the fire nation royal palace. Aang brought Appa to land just outside the courtyard. The palace guard barely acknowledged the couple on the flying bison. Their visits lately have become nearly routine. As Katara tended to Appa, Aang moved with direct purpose toward the throne room. Staff in hand, he planted the rod firmly to the throne room's floor and addressed firelord Zuko.

"Firelord Zuko: I have come to discuss important matters of diplomacy. Please, I need a moment of your time."  
"Very well, I am sure these are sensitive issues as always. Guards, leave us."

The royal guard marched out and closed the doors. Immediately the young firelord slumped and breathed a sigh of relief. Aang smiled and lightly stepped toward the throne as Zuko arose. They bowed respectfully at each other. They then smiled, and clasped hands tightly. Their smiles quickly faded though, as they both took a seat on the steps in front of the throne.

"Aang, I know why you are here."  
"Then why-"  
"Because! We are defenseless! I understand why the treaty cut our navy to one tenth its previous size, but agreeing to peace does not mean I will stand by and let our trade be ravaged by pirates."  
"The earth kingdom has trouble seeing why expanding the fleet would be needed."  
"Well, you see it don't you? Not a year after the peace, pirates have run rampant in the unpatrolled seas. The fire nation relys on trade! My people are all but starved, and that doesn't make me very popular."

The Avatar closed his eyes and gave a now familiar concentration...

"What if the earth kingdom fleet was to patrol?"  
"You know that even with 10,000 of their ships, there wouldn't be a single pirate caught. The wounds from the war run too deep for me to rely on the earth kingdom, especially for my own protection. But. You can give them this assurance: of the navy I am reactivating, only half will be re-armed. I just need armored transport, and a few fully armed to escort"  
"Thank you Zuko! I knew I could rely on you to make a _diplomatic_ decision! I am sorry to run, but I must deliver this message, and take care of some business."

Aang waved and lightly jogged out; Zuko shouted "Maybe after I retire we will have time for some fun!" He reseated himself on the throne with a tired smile.

"Well that was fast." Said Katara with a bemused look on her face.  
"Well, Zuko is more agreeable then most, even if he has to pretend he isn't."  
"Yeah...Seems like the fire nation resents the rest of the world for the disarming. Like taking the claws off a cat-bear."  
"Katara, let me help-"  
"Oh no you don't. I am not such a fragile flower -yet." she said rubbing her belly. "Although in about 5 months feel free to pamper me all you want!"

Aang smiled and jumped up into Appa's saddle beside Katara. With two yips and a light snap of the reigns they were airborne once again. Aang felt an uncomfortable silence, and knew what was coming...

"I will have stop doing this in a few months...", Said Katara plainly. "No. WE will have to stop doing this in a few months or so." Said Aang cheerfully. As he said it though, he felt a blunt pain in his heart. He was worried, but he had been working on a plan.

"We have been playing Avatar: diplomatic errand boy for too long"  
"Um. Agreed." Said Katara quizzically.  
"I have a plan."  
"Oh?"  
"I have been thinking, this is way too slow. Even on Appa, it takes weeks to get a decision... I was thinking, instead of us coming to them, they could come to us!"  
"How is that going to work?"  
"The Central Air Temple."  
"You never mentioned there was a central air temple!"  
"There isn't one. At least, not yet..."  
"So...uh where are we headed to...?"  
"The new Bei Fong Estate"

The couple hadn't seen their earth bending friend in almost two years. She had established a new residence for herself inside the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Toph would have easily gotten a house in the upper ring of the city had it not been for the disturbance her earth bending made. Appa descended from the clouds with a deep bellowing growl, tired from the days of flying. After cresting the great wall, the green expanse below stretched out before them. A few large arenas and a large structure interrupted the green patchwork. Appa circled the high stone building and it's elaborate architecture. They flew in close passing the main tower before landing near the front entrance. Aang and Katara were dismounting Appa's saddle when they were welcomed by..."The Bolder". Both Aang and Katara looked at each other and shrugged in confusion.

"The Bolder welcomes you to the Bei Fong School of Earth Bending. Please, let me carry your things."  
"Where is...Toph"  
"My apologies Avatar, the mistress is...um..eh.. indisposed."  
"When can we see her?"  
"Once she is ready to-"

They paused mid step. Toph came running and met them at the top of the stone stair case. She had a look of joyous excitement that immediately turned to disappointment. "Where is Sokka?" She asked in an soft tone. The trio at the bottom of the steps had not recovered form the shock of seeing Toph in such a formal state. She stood in front of them wearing a long green silk dress, with long slits running down from both hips, and a yellow silk dragon embroidered elaborately from the knee all the way to the neck. "A lot changes in a year." whispered Aang, getting his wits about him. "Not that much really..." Said Toph, slightly embarrassed. Aang and Katara finished ascending the steps, and Aang realized he was still looking -_up_- at Toph. "Yeah, a LOT does change." They hugged each other and the Bolder had wandered off with their bags. As they entered they saw the elaborate detail of the stone. Panoramas , stories, and an entire map of the world carved into the ceiling. They all sat down and poured tea.  
"You did all this huh?" said Aang. "Well, I -am- the greatest earth bender in the world. Hey, uh, think I need to change, be back in just a second." said Toph. Aang and Katara sat quietly for a moment as Toph left the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

Both Aang and Katara had their eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Wow. I mean really wow. Toph sure went all out. I knew she made this herself but I had no idea of the...scale. I mean, I'm the Avatar and I couldn't bend like this!"  
"I think you are missing the bigger issue here." said Katara, leveling her gaze.  
"What issue?"  
"The dress issue!"  
"Um. Good point. She sure has changed-."  
"-And gotten taller. Than you."  
"Hey! I-"

Aang held his toung as Toph waltzed back in wearing green canvas shorts tied just below the knee, a dull but sturdy leather trimmed vest, and a light shirt underneath it. Toph did an about face and casually fell into a small mountain of pillows.

"So what are you here for twinkle toes? I hope its a lesson, because I haven't gotten to spar with anyone exciting in a loooooong time."  
"I figure you know from the letters we sent that Katara is expecting."  
"Oh Yeah! I can't wait to see what kinda little airbender is gonna pop out of ya!"  
"Well, we came here with a project in mind. A big one that only an avatar and the worlds greatest earth bender could pull off."  
"Heh, you always knew how to sweet talk me."  
"The Central Air temple is-"  
"Wait, what Central... Oh! I get it! I figured you for the big family type but wow! Are you having quintadoubleuplets?"  
"Um, no, I'm just having the one." Katara blushed.  
"Well, it isn't for her, us, I mean... it -is- for us but its really for everyone-"  
"What Aang is trying to say is that we want to make a place where representatives of all four nations can come and work out their problems instead of just sending the Avatar all over the world."  
"Sounds like a plan, but do you have any specifics?"  
"Aang and I went over the map and figured we could stick it right near Tyro's town in the western earth kingdom"  
"There are lots of things that go into this, no offense but you weren't always the big planner of the group. This place collapsed five times before I got it right."

Toph leaned back, looking at the ceiling more blankly than usual. "We need Sokka." Katara cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. "... Oh! but let me show off my school!" Toph jumped to her feet, " It will be a treat for my students to see some masters sparring!"

Toph grabbed Aang and Katara, ushering them to one of the adjacent arenas. As they entered, a young earth kingdom boy rang a gong. Almost immediately young men, and a few young women scurried into position from every nook and cranny. Toph got a sly grin and gently led Katara off the stage. Toph stood in the center and raised her voice:

"Students! A special treat today! We have the Avatar himself come to challenge me! The rules are the same as always, although, the avatar will be limited to earth bending!"

As Toph strolled to the opposite end of the arena. Aang wondered just when he had agreed to this. Toph continued to face forward and pointed toward the young boy who promptly rang the gong again to start the match. Toph immediately slid a foot forward sending the dirt under Aangs feet out from under him like a carpet. Aang smoothly rolled out of the slip and answered back with a tremor that split the earth between Toph's feet. As her feet parted she regained her balance to one side of the crevice, spiking her heel into the ground and causing a rocky projection to rise beneath Aang. Aang absorbed the pilar and used its momentum to launch himself, and a large portion of it, into the air. With a double footed kick Aang knocked the core of the boulder toward the arena floor. Toph disappeared in a cloud of dust and debris. Aang drove his hands forward firing stones down like a machine gun. He landed and closed his eyes feeling for her presence in the cloud. Suddenly he realized the dust in the air was clinging to him, and had begun to swirl around him. It closed in and buried him in a fine silt that immediately became suffocating. With a yell, he let out his last breath and blasted free from the sandy clinch in time to see a giant earth spear flying toward him. With all his might he drove his fist through it, but it was simply too much mass for his light frame to suddenly overcome. The fragments of the shattered stone became an avalanche that pushed Aang out of the ring. The students jumped to their feet with concern. Toph walked from the dust cloud, and Aang poked his head out from under the tons of rock laughing. "Hahaha! I didn't know you could do that!" The students cheered in admiration and Toph dismissed them. Aang pulled himself out of the rock pile and bowed. The trio went back to the main room.

"You are definitely still my earthbending teacher."  
"Hah! hardly! That was crazy how you fired those rocks off so fast! You will have to teach me that one!"  
"Well, how did you do that thing...-"  
"Its probably better to call it dust bending."  
"Earth bending the dust?"  
"Sure why not. It goes like this..."

Toph made a graceful but powerful sweeping motion with her hand. The dust and fine particles covering the arena swept back and forth obeying the giant broom of her hand.

"I guess it is a lot like airbending in a way. You have the same sturdy movement of earth, but it is weaker in a way since you don't want to move mountains, just dust. Cool huh?"

That night they laughed and joked like they had years ago, all while discussing ideas on how to make an amazing central air temple. While Aang slept soundly Katara and Toph laid awake talking for just a while longer.

"So where is Sokka? He hasn't sent me a letter in a really long time."  
"My brother is running supplies between the tribes."  
"Wasn't he on...Kyoshi?"  
"He was..."

Toph laid back and stared at nothing. Katara hugged her knees and stared at the ground.

"Well, we'll track him down one way or another. I think his supply fleet should be harboring on whale tale island in a week or so."  
"Why do you think he doesn't write back to me?"  
"He...hasn't talked to me in a long time either. Dad still sees him on the turn around, but he is gone for a long time at sea."

"Something happened on Kyoshi huh?"

Katara laid back. Toph could sense the pain in Katara's heart starting to swell. Katara sighed, "I don't know." Toph let the silence of the room stay, and rolled over to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Book 4 Chapter 2.

The Site.

The next morning Toph and Katara packed up while Aang went to the Earth Kingdom Palace. He was greeted warmly by the earth king, and less so by his generals who were eager to know what the Firelord had said. Aang explained the situation, but the generals were still reluctant to allow any fire nation ships to sail again. After much agonizing debate, Aang got them to agree. As the meeting was adjourned, Aang asked to speak with the earth king privately. He sat alone with the king, and told him of the central air temple plan. The earth king was one of the few who might see the benefits of this arrangement.

"Aang, I understand your concern. I would be happy to participate in any diplomatic talks, but I am not sure I should be leaving my kingdom."  
"I understand your majesty. Maybe not you personally, but a representative, or a few. We plan to have a whole aviary of messenger hawks so no leader is unaware of any discussions."  
"Shall my generals attend?"  
"Well, I'm not sure sending your generals is the best representation of all our intentions. Do you think you could find non-military representatives?"  
"I suppose you have a point, but I will need time to find diplomats..."  
"Agreed! I am leaving this afternoon, and I should be back in a few weeks. Plenty of time!"

Aang bowed and headed back toward the Earth bending school. They quickly loaded up Appa and were on their way. The first stop was Tyro and Haru's village. It was a simple but long day's flight. Everyone in town was drawn to the bison's landing site. With cheers and gifts raining down, they were carried by _palenkeen _to the governor's home. Toph stretched back and propped up her feet. "It really has been waaaay too long since I got to play hero."

Both Tyro and Haru greeted them at the governor's home. Haru was looking much older, and Tyro older still. They sat down to tea, but there was an anxiety in the faces of their old friends. Tyro took a deep breath, "Avatar Aang, I am happy you could visit in these hard times."

Aang interrupted, "What kind of hard times?"

"It seems that after the war, demand for the coal in our mines has dropped sharply. We haven't had a good coal strike in almost a month, so even what little we do find earns very sparse pay. Some miners say the coal has been exhausted, and I fear I am starting to believe them."

"...So the land to the west of the village has lost it's value. This might be a great coincidence!"

"Please, do explain Avatar."

"We came here to ask for land to build on. We want to construct a central air temple where we can bring the diplomats of the world to meet and heal the scars of the world. With the temple here, your people would get all kinds of new trade, and jobs, and not have to rely on the mines!"

Haru stood up, "This is wonderful! This is exactly what we need father! I'll go tell.." Haru stopped and looked as his father, who sat silently. "May I see the plans?" asked Tyro.

"Well, we're working on it..."

"Do you have an architect?"

"Um, we're working on that too."

Aang slumped back. "Avatar, you are still very young and full of spirit!", Tyro chuckled deeply, "You will need someone to plan-". Aang winced, "WE'RE WORKING ON IT!" Tyro smiled, "Well, one thing you do have, is a building site. My people would greatly benefit for the temple construction." He turned to Haru and nodded. Haru grined and ran outside, shouting for a town meeting. Aang smiled and bowed.

"Would you mind if we took a look? I know we don't have any designs yet, but I think it would be nice to see the future site of the central air temple!" Tyro nodded with a subtle smile at the young Avatar's enthusiasm. As they walked outside Haru was still telling the news to the town. Tyro took over the announcement and waved Haru to go on with his friends. The walk wasn't short, but they left Appa to be pampered by the village people after his long flight. As they climbed a hill Haru looked pensive.

"You know, my dad tried to help them as best he could. The village didn't like him much for it. I don't like thinking about it much. I will be glad to see this place cleared and replaced with something, anything."

Aang was about to ask what he was talking about, but at that moment the crested the hill. Below them was an ocean of tiny camps and shacks. Most as small as their old pack tent. It carried on over the next hill, and the next... Aang stood speechless, but Katara began, "Who lives here?"

"Well, these are the old refugee camps. There were thousands living in Fire Nation colonies across this area. They all funneled here as they tried to head west, back to the Fire Nation. Most only stayed a few days, some longer, waiting for others to catch up. They stripped the land bare, stole crops, and killed every animal in the forrest for food. There were so many asking so much, it was all we could do to keep ourselves fed in spite of the thieves."

It was as though a spell came over Aang. Without saying a word he opened his glider and took off. He looked, but he saw no movement. There was nothing, no life, no grass, no trees. The wood was bleached and gray. As he flew, he saw an area where many paths came together. He landed, and walked through a graveyard of signs. The papers that remained had obviously once covered every sign from top to bottom had mostly rotted away with wind and rain. There were several notes carved directly into the wood. There were thousands of names, destinations, declarations of love, promises to wait, to find, to reunite. As Aang walked he approached a pile of pebbles mixed with a very few odd and end small trinkets. The pile was so large he knew it had to have a purpose. He looked back and saw the others catching up. He picked up a small handful. As they ran though his fingers he saw that many of them had initials marked in very tiny and weather worn ink. Toph approached and tenderly touched the pile. As he heard Haru come closer he felt something deep in his stomach, he felt dread when he asked, "What is this?"

"Those who died. There wasn't any room to bury bodies or have proper funerals, so they were burned, and they would put a stone in this pile as a surrogate grave marker."

Aang felt his legs go weak and he didn't oppose them. Toph withdrew her hand silently, and held it as if it was injured. Sitting, Aang gathered his arms around his stomach. He felt Katara's weight on his back and her arms slip around him. "Not all of them died here!" Haru offered, " Anyone who came through that lost someone on the road, or in the war probably tossed a stone-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I stopped the war so people would stop dieing. When I defeated the fire lord I didn't think so many... they were forced from their homes, because I changed the world, because of what I did, or didn't do right...

He felt Katara's grip tighten, and her face press harder into his left shoulder. She was saying stop. He took several moments of silence to compose himself, "There is going to be a memorial. Right here. When we build, this stays right where it is. Untouched."


	3. Chapter 3

Book 4 Chapter 3

The missing man.

Days pass as the group travels toward Whale Tale Island. The nostalgia of the trip ignites the old friendship that had cooled over the years. The days of flying went by quickly, but arriving at the island was still a relief. Toph still hadn't regained her 'air' legs. Flying in on the western end of the harbor, no fewer than twenty water tribe ships were docked. Aang steered Appa to a nearby empty dock. They walked quickly to the water tribe ships, asking where the leader was. A gesture from one of the tribesmen pointed out Bato. "Batoooooooo!" Aang waved and rushed over; Katara and Toph followed shortly behind.

"Bato! Nice to see you again!"

"Aang! What are you doing here!"

"We came to find Sokka, which boat is he on?"

"He isn't here Aang."

"Oh, is he out getting supplies?"

"No. He isn't here. He took a smaller ship out alone. He said he would meet us at the south pole in a month"

"Where was he going?" asked Katara

"I don't know. I've stopped asking questions." Bato dropped his gaze and sighed, "He hasn't been himself since he rejoined the water tribe fleet."

Bato felt anxious eyes on him. "I suppose, given the small ship he was on, he would have to resupply close by. He looked like he was heading East. Maybe, Kyoshi?" Katara was the only one who looked worried. They were happy to see Bato again. They regaled Bato of their construction plan, and got a very short list of information on where Sokka might be going. They ate dinner together while Appa rested and enjoyed several bundles of hay. As they talked over dinner, it was noted that Sokka's ship would need to resupply if he were coming from Kyoshi. It was almost a guarantee that he would need to stop back at whale tale to resupply before arriving at the south pole. Toph insisted they split up. She would stay on whale tale in case Sokka returned, while Aang and Katara went to visit Kyoshi since they were familiar with it, and it required less flying on Toph's part. The group spent a few hours sleeping followed by a wake-up call just a few hours past midnight. The fleet was departing for the south pole, and Katara and Aang getting ready to leave for Kyoshi. Toph quickly hugged everyone goodbye, then promptly fell back asleep within seconds.

In the morning Toph decided to wander toward the East side of the island. First though, she wanted to grease the palm of the harbor master to inform her whenever another water tribe ship showed up. While she walked, Toph thought about how she was already regretting not going with Katara and Aang. She hadn't felt so lonely in a long time. Maybe because she hadn't been with her friends in such a long time. As she strolled down an alley, two men demanded her money. As they flew off to a neighboring alley and the rock pillars retreated into the ground, Toph began to wonder where Sokka might be hiding. If she had to guess, she was in a rougher part of town. The day lagged on, with only two more muggings. Toph could no longer feel the sun on her face, and the crickets had been chirping for a long time. She found herself at the east most dock of the island. The water lapped at the dock pillars, and the insects sang as loudly as the men in the tavern next door. It was time to find an inn for the night, but decided to ask around for another dock owner to bribe. She felt very lucky catching him at the first place she looked, the tavern across the street.

"Hey little girl, I'm off duty, waaaaaaay off duty."

"Just a little free gold in your pocket if you tell me about any small water tribe ships that come in"

"Sound fair. They all dock on the wess side, I guess exshept that one."

"Which one?"

"The one sittin' right thar infron of yer eyes!"

"When did it come in?"

"Few hours 'go, Mr. Fire seemed like good fella, why you wanna find em?"

Toph almost buckled with laughter and joy.

"Where is _Mr. Fire_?"

"The place down the corner."

Toph jogged down the street. She found the bar, but even being blind, she knew it was as seedy as they come. She came though the door and retreated into her head, concentrating on sensing out Sokka. Among the many footsteps she felt him sitting at the bar and snuck up from behind as he was finishing his drink order. The bartender laughed,"Ahaa, and I suppose you want me to put a cherry in it for you?" Mr. Fire looked him strait in the face,"No thank you, cherries get caught in my magnificent beard." said Sokka stroking the enormous puff of fur under his chin. Toph held back as much as she could, she quietly convulsed with laughter. Sokka received a brilliantly orange drink and began to guzzle it. Toph put on her most proper voice, "Mr. Fire I presume!". Sokka turned to look without putting down his drink. The instant he saw Toph he jumped and coughed violently as his drink filled his lungs and spilled over his beard. His face turned red as he coughed to rid his lungs of liquor. In his gasps Sokka muttered unintelligible syllables until "Toph!" came out. She grabbed on to him and they hugged so hard they almost squeezed the life out of each other. The bartender interrupted, "This is a drinkin' establishment, take that stuff outside!"

Embarrassed, they quickly stepped outside, though Sokka more of a stagger. "Here, my boat, I need to lay down." He lead Toph to the edge of the dock. As soon as wood was the only thing under her feet she was worried. Truly blind, she relied on Sokka's questionable guidance hoping she wouldn't find air then water under her next step. Her heart ran cold when the dock wasn't there, and she fell forward pulled by Sokka. She was about to scream when she landed on moving wood. Sokka landed next to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to calm down.

"Hey Toph."

"Um, yeah?"

"You got really big."

"Thanks?"

"I missed you."

"Heh, missed you too."

Sokka sat up and handed her a small bottle. "Celebrate the reunion." Toph had never had alcohol before, but she was so happy to see Sokka she decided to live a little. Living a little almost killed her. It was like drinking fire. One gulp was all she could take. Almost right away she felt a little funny, and felt a blush rush across her face. Sokka laid back and looked at Toph.

"You were good, like, a really good... thing... " Sokka paused for a long time. " I think it's time for bed."

Toph felt a breeze of air as Sokka pulled a blanket over himself. She sat up and felt for the dock. No luck, it was just out of her reach, or not there. She carefully probed around until she found the lower deck with a sleeping quarters. In spite of him stranding her where she was really blind, she had mercy on Sokka and woke him up enough to lead him down to more comfortable sleeping arrangements. As he lay on the bunk, she felt his face. The beard was hanging by a thread, so she pulled it off. She sat next to him, and wasn't sure what to do. Toph nudged Sokka, "Um, is there another sleeping bag...or something?" Sokka stirred and moaned, "Just sleep here, here is good for sleeping." He settled into the pillow and went motionless. Toph wasn't sure why she did what she did. The moment the thought entered her head, she felt the pace of her heat increase. She laid down and edged face to face and body to body next to him. He smelled like sea salt, but also so familiar. There was no blanket, but she felt warm just being near him. She could sense his slow and steady breathing. It almost felt too good to sleep; this was a satiation she had never known. Sokka still had his eyes open. He watched her face. He looked intently for cues in her grayed eyes. He watched as they gradually lost their fight to stay open.


	4. Chapter 4

Book 4 Chapter 4

The Instructor

The Sun was already up as Katara and Aang circled to land on Kyoshi. The farmers, who had been up since the first haze of sun, were running to tell everyone of the bison approaching. As Appa's girth settled onto the soft dewy ground, a crowd was running to meet the Avatar.

"Kiki! You've grown up!"

"So have you Aangy!"

"Is Oyaji up yet?"

"I bet he will be here in a second. Come to MY house and we can have tea!"

Katara raised an eyebrow. She grabbed Aang by the collar and gave him a sloppy kiss. In a single moment a half dozen expressions turned from joy to horror. Katara was putting on her best smug expression when Oyaji, the village elder, came jogging up. He welcomed both of them back to the island, and the crowd began to walk back toward the village. The birds sang as they walked past the green pastures and the wet grass along the foot paths. As they walked and Oyaji waved off the small crowd, they began to talk about the state of Kyoshi after the fall of the Firelord. Refugees had come there too, though only a few dozen. There were several that had joined the community.

"As Elder I like to think I made the right decision to let them stay here. Kyoshi was never involved much in the war, not to undermine the efforts of some of our young ladies! But, it has taken some getting used to. This harvest promises to be quite pleasant with the new tools that Giso made. -Oh, He is a Firenation blacksmith that thought it was too dangerous for his family to make the journey back. His wife Tamai and their two daughters live just to the East there."

"-Tamai, that sounds-"

"Like an earth kingdom name! You are right Aang. They married not long before the war ended. They obviously had to flee quickly when it did of course!"

"Why would they flee? He married an Earth Kingdom girl didn't he?"

"Well, she was naturally seen as a traitor, and they likely would be no more welcome in the Firenation. I suppose this is a good quiet life for them. Speaking of refugees of the Firenation! Ty Lee!" She leapt forward, "You guys! Its so good to see you again!" Ty Lee glomped both of them with reckless abandon. "Good to see you too!" wheezed a mildly crushed Katara. "Oh, well, I should probably leave you three to catch up..." Oyaji waved as he headed back toward the village. As they separated, Katara looked Ty Lee over, "Already dressed for training?" Ty Lee beamed, "Oh yeah! I've finally gotten used to these Kyoshi clothes, but I still can't get used to how early these people get up!" she twittered. "Is...that the instructors head-dress?" asked Katara.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Did Suki make you an instructor for the Kyoshi Warriors!"

"Um, no. She left. The girls thought I should be it."

"When did Suki leave?"

Ty Lee's normally indelible smile crept away for a second, but no more. "We could talk about that later, I really wanna show you around the school! We made some neat changes!" Aang smiled but then glanced at Katara pensively. "We actually didn't get much sleep from our early ride. I want Katara to take a rest for the sake of the baby." Katara shot Aang a dirty look. Ty Lee's face shifted from vacant, to shock, to surprise, to joy in less than a second. "EEEEEEEEEEE omigosh a BABY! I'm so happy for you! Oh no! I hope I didn't hug you too hard! " Katara blushed deeply, "No no no! I'm fine!" Ty Lee's sentences lost all punctuation, "You should be resting no I won't have any of it you are going to my house and you aren't coming out 'till you have your pretty blue aura back!" Aang snickered as Katara helplessly looked back at him; Ty Lee dragged her in the direction of the house without pause for discussion.

The house was unassuming, except for it's obscenely pink door. Lead into Ty Lee's bedroom, Katara noticed that only a very few furnishings were pink. She supposed that Ty Lee couldn't have brought all of the things from her old home. She was forced into bed with a green silken night robe, and finally gave in to Ty Lee's force of will. Ty Lee closed the door behind her and left with Aang. In the quiet loneliness of the little house, she sat up and refused to sleep. To occupy herself she looked around the room. An elaborate pink and gold-leaf hair brush, a simple green hand mirror, and a perfume bottle of carved crystal sitting atop a rough wooden shelf. Katara opened the rather large and elaborately decorated jewelery box on the dresser. She didn't expect to see anything more than pretty relics of Ty Lee's fire nation life. The top contained no jewels, but instead, folded paper. A single large signature stood out, "Sokka".

Katara grabbed the letter, and only for a second did her respect of Ty Lee's privacy hold her back. She felt the worn creases in the paper anxiously. She sat down on the bed and carefully unfolded the paper.

"I'm really sorry Ty Lee, I really am. I can't just let her run away. This island is her family. I know you didn't mean to hurt her, but you can't blame her either. I don't hate you, and I still care about you. I'm going bring her back. We can figure things out from there. In spite of me, or you, she doesn't deserve to lose her family -Sokka."

Katara's head buzzed with what this meant. She could recognize that he was hurting, even as short as the message was. She could see Ty Lee's pain on the same page. There were scattered spots where the ink had blotted and run, it looked like it had been opened in a light rain storm. She was worried for her brother and about Ty Lee. She laid back down with the letter resting between her fingers. Her thoughts bounced back and forth. How could she even ask Ty Lee about all this? The threads of worry connected and intermingled with the other events of the day, the week, the end of the war. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her thoughts gradually became whispers in the back of her head.

There was a knock at the door. Katara jumped awake, completely disoriented in the the dim light. She had slept all day! Aang poked his head in and saw the surprise on Katara's face. "Sorry! We came in to check on you a lot earlier, but Ty Lee stopped me. She made me promise to let you sleep as long as possible." Katara smiled a groggy smile. "They are going to have a bonfire soon, and I didn't want you to miss it." Aang smiled back, and quietly closed the door behind him. Katara put her feet on the floor, but then a panic filled her. She clinched the hand the letter was in. Gone. She looked around. Nothing. She noticed the jewelry box had been closed. Ty Lee must know. Before she had a chance to feel guilty, the bedroom door opened just a crack. Ty Lee's voice nervously came from behind it. "Katara... Could we talk? Just us girls?"


End file.
